Well, That Escalated Quickly
by HinaFilipina18
Summary: After Haruhi gets corned by two high-on-weed, bone headed boys, she and Tamaki have a public spat over how she handled the situation - with her right fist, of course. They don't speak to each other for a while, Tamaki freaks out, and Haruhi worries, but when it times for them to reconcile, how will things transpire? This is a fluffy, somewhat steamy one shot. Caramel apples!


Disclaimer: This story has some lyrics to New Found Glory's cover of the song "Lovefool," which is already done by The Cardigans;. I do not own or associate with the song "Lovefool," New Found Glory, The Cardigans, or Bisco Hatori. I do not profit from using this song; I only wish to entertain _Ouran High school Host Club_ fangirls and fanboys with this fanfiction. Oh and I don't own _Ouran High school Host Club_. I own only this writing piece and that is it.

**By the way, New Found Glory's cover of "Lovefool" is really good so I recommend that you give it a listen.**

Haruhi groaned as she rest her cheek on her hand . She was staring at the computer screen, which had an Internet window open. She was doing research for her chemistry laboratory report about chemical reactions, which was the activity her chemistry class covered three days ago; her report fulfilled the required five pages but she needed to tie what she learned in class to Earth's environment.

On top of that, she was thinking about the fight she had with Tamaki - her recently turned friend-to-boyfriend Tamaki. And he happened to be the reason she groaned.

They had gotten into a fight because she acted recklessly again, similarly to the incident at Kyoya's private family beach. But, this time she it was acting defensively to protect herself.

On a Sunday morning, she was at the commoner's mall with the other hosts, much to Kyoya's annoyance. It was Tamaki's idea to go, of course. They were on the second floor and the guys went to Starbucks to buy drinks and Haruhi was waiting outside. She put in a little effort to look cuter that day to hopefully spurn some attention from Tamaki. (We, however, know how Tamaki reacts when he sees Haruhi looking cute.) Apparently, she looked a little too cute because two guys Tamaki's age approached her.

"Hey, baby," one of them said. "Who're you waiting for?"

"Come with us, and we'll give you something money can't buy," his friend said, wolfishly wagging his eyebrows. Haruhi cringed inside.

"No, thank you," she said. She tried to escape by side-stepping them but they kept her pinned to the wall she was leaning on. She managed to get a whiff of something, and she noticed that they strongly reeked of weed. "Leave me the hell alone!" she yelled while trying to get passed them again. She nearly escaped by shoving them but one of them had grabbed her wrist and said with his so close to hers that she could smell the stench of weed, "You're not going-"

He wasn't able to finish because Haruhi reflexively punched him in the face after she smelled his breath. He howled and staggered back, clutching his nose.

The howl had called the host club's attention and they swiftly made their way to Haruhi because the injured jerk's uninjured friend was pulling on her hair and screaming in her face, "Let's see you try to defend yourself now, you bitch!" Haruhi punched the guy as well, which made him let go and double back in pain. At this point, Haruhi was vigorously shaking the same knuckle because it was in pain and she had used it to punch the first guy . "Haruhi!" Tamaki said, alarmed.

Mori, Kyoya, Hani-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru towered angrily over the two injured guys. "Leave _now_," Mori said in a menacing voice. They heeded his command and ran out of the premises. Kyoya looked around and smirked to see that a video camera was wedged in a ceiling corner and it pointed straight to the place where the two guys assaulted Haruhi. He planned to go to the authorities later.

Tamaki seized Haruhi's shoulders and felt a sense of deja vu...a beach at sunset, scolding...And that was happening again but this time at a mall. "What, just _what_, were were you thinking, Haruhi? Again?!" He was enraged. He thought what happened at the beach trip taught her a lesson. "You put yourself in harm's way without yelling for help, AGAIN! We went through this already!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and retorted, "Well, what did you think I was going to do?! Let them do what they wanted with me? I had to do something!"

"Haruhi, these guys were dangerous!" Tamaki snapped. "You could have at least screamed to alert us!"

Oh, this was going to turn into a scene. Hani-senpai said, warily, "Tama-chan, Haru-chan...I think you should-"

"They would have covered my mouth!" Haruhi snapped at Tamaki. There were daggers in her eyes, and Mori and the other guys could see it. She was determined to prove that she was doing something right and Tamaki was currently doing something wrong. No...this was going to turn into a _really _ugly scene. "They were high on weed!" Haruhi insisted angrily.

"At least we would've come to your aid after your first scream!"

"Yeah, well, I can take care of myself, thanks!"

"You were being reckless! You were hurt!" Tamaki grabbed the knuckle she used to punch both guys and held it up to show her that they were bruised. In response, Haruhi angrily swung her hand out of Tamaki's grip.

"At least I did something so they wouldn't continue to hurt me. I'm not as helpless as you may think I am." That statement disturbed Tamaki, and he read too deeply into it.

"You didn't need me?" he whispered softly. "_Oh no..._" the other hosts thought simultaneously.

"No!" Haruhi said exasperatedly. "I don't need your help to protect me! I'm fully capable of doing things myself, I've always had!"

"Haruhi..." Kyoya admonished softly. All the other hosts stared at her in a "now you've done it" way as Tamaki's fists clenched at his sides. Haruhi looked at him coldly for a few more seconds before she turned around and walked away. Tamaki's face spasmed in pain and he walked away as well. Kyoya and the others looked at each other, worried.

After thinking about those events, Haruhi rolled her eyes and got up from her desk. Her laboratory report wasn't due until four days later, and she was exhausted thinking about two things at the same time. So, she went to her bed and laid face down on it. "Idiot Tamaki..." she muttered into her pillow. But she did do it again...She pushed her cherished person away by denying him and saying that she didn't need him. It annoyed her that he was always trying to assist her in any way possible. But he did so with good intentions, and he was such a sweet guy. She figured it hurt him when she tore up at him by saying she didn't need his help. She rolled her eyes again; if it's one thing guys felt they should be, especially in Tamaki's case, it was being useful. Reject their help, let them know they are useless, and their pride would get shot down.

And Tamaki's pride and feelings definitely took a bazooka to the heart when she said she didn't need him. "Ouch," Haruhi thought. Yeah that must have hurt.

While Haruhi was thinking about the error of her ways, Tamaki was lying on his own bed, and he was hurting. On its dock, his MP3 player was on shuffle. The song "Lovefool," covered by New Found Glory, came on, and he whimpered as he listened to the lyrics.

_Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

_You love me no longer, I know and_

_Maybe there is nothing_

_That I can do _

_To make you do_

Tamaki whimpered again when he heard the words "You love me no longer." And the way Haruhi had acted at the mall led him to think she indeed didn't love him in return. Tamaki spazzed out, "AHHH! NOOO!" He seized his cellphone from his bedside table and put Kyoya on speed-dial.

Kyoya was in his private study, working on an English paper, when his cellphone started vibrating next to his laptop. He picked it up and said, "Yes, Tamaki?" He stopped his typing to listen and allow his friend to do some damage to his eardrum.

"I NEED TO GET HER BACK, KYOYA! SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!" Tamaki frantically yelled. "But what should I do?! She hasn't called me back in days! IT'S MURDERING ME!"

"Have you tried calling _her_?" Kyoya replied pointedly.

_Lately I have desperately pondered_

_Spent my nights awake and I wonder_

_What I could have done in another way_

_To make you stay_

Tamaki had a realization. "She probably won't answer. She'll-" Tamaki went pale. "She probably deleted my number from her phone! She-" He fainted still holding his phone to his ear.

"Hmm...that is a bit problematic," Kyoya murmured. "No, I doubt it. Haruhi just looked annoyed. Tamaki, are you listening to me? Respond if you are."

"Yes," Tamaki answered faintly.

"Anyway, if she was positively furious, she would have deleted your number. At the moment, however, she just seemed only severely annoyed. That's all. Maybe you should talk things out, maybe even apologize, and she'll take the hint to apologize to you for saying what she did."

_Reason will not lead to solution_

_I will end up lost in confusion_

_I don't care if you really care_

_As long as you don't go_

"She won't tear up at you if that's what you're thinking," Kyoya said, exasperated. He felt a bit sorry for Tamaki, nonetheless. Haruhi did look dangerous when she yelled such insensitive words at him. "Just talk to her, Tamaki. Heck, when you go see her, give her something like food or roses or something. She's your girlfriend."

"H-hold on, Kyoya, I'm getting an incoming call," Tamaki said, looking at his phone. Indeed, it was the twins calling. He put Kyoya on hold and answered the twins, "Hold on, I'll connect you two with Kyoya and me." He did so and said, "Hello, my dear hosts."

"Have you and Haruhi made up yet?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Tamaki said miserably.

"Talk to her," the twins chorused.

"I will," Tamaki said, irritated. "And I think I'm going to-" He heard his cellphone beeping once again to tell him he was getting an incoming call. "Hold on, I've got Hani-senpai calling. I'll connect him." Two seconds later. "Well, now, we have all the hosts..." He sniffed, "...except Haruhi!"

"Yeah, how's that going, Tama-chan?" Hani-senpai asked.

"He thinks she doesn't love him anymore," Kyoya answered, clicking away at his laptop to save his English essay. This conversation was going to take a while.

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing. "That's impossible!"

"Yeah," Mori put in.

"You just overreacted, Boss," the twins said. "She's annoyed that you acted the way you did."

"But, that didn't necessarily mean Haruhi had to lash out and say those things," Kyoya said. "Both parties were hurt and at fault, you guys."

They all murmured in agreement - even Tamaki. He sighed and said in anguish, "But how will I get to talk to me?"

"Just call her, don't be nervous, and say, 'Can we talk, please?'" Hani-senpai said.

"Give her fancy tuna," Mori added. He was eating his own sushi meal with Hani-senpai by his side.

"Oh and desserts!" Kaoru volunteered. Tamaki began scribbling these down on a sticky pad. When he finished, he said, "Okay, so I'll court her with food! Thanks, everyone!"

"Don't forget to apologize to her, Tamaki!" Kyoya reminded. "That's the whole point!" Tamaki had hung up and was already running to the massive kitchen in his mansion. He stood at the door, panting, and said, "Please, prepare a fancy tuna meal by-" He looked at his wristwatch. It was already one pm. "-by 3:30 today. Include..." He listed three desserts that he remembered Haruhi wistfully telling him. After the chef saluted the young master of the house, Tamaki ran back up to his room and stared at the cellphone he left on the floor. His palms got sweaty and he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Suffice to say, he was downright scared.

While the events at Tamaki's residence were taking place, Haruhi was staring at her cellphone. She was scrolling up and down her address book, but stopped on Tamaki's name. She sighed and was overcome by sadness because Tamaki hadn't called her in the hours she had not seen him. She was starting to get worried. Maybe...she should just call him and apologize for the way she had acted. She bit her bottom lip and and placed her thumb on the bottom that would dial his number. She hesitated and was about to apply pressure on that button when the cellphone went off, scaring her, and making her drop it.

Oh, happy day, it was Tamaki calling! She was trying to make her heart stop pounding from the surprise ring, and she hit the accept button. "Hello?" she answered.

Tamaki gulped. "H-Haruhi, sweetheart?" he stuttered. The King was a nervous wreck. "C-can we...I meant, yeah, can we talk, please?" He babbled quickly, "I mean, we're already speaking but can we talk face-to-face, please? About the incident at the mall?" He was softly hyperventilating; he was anticipating a rage that would have given Ranka a run for his money. But, he was more afraid of being rejected by the very person he loved.

"S-sure," she said, equally nervous. "Um...where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know," Tamaki said. "Is it okay if I went to your place...but not get murdered by your father?"

"Yeah, of course! He left for work a few hours ago, so we'll be okay,"

"Really?! I'm glad! I'll be there faster than you can say 'Ouran!'" He hung up and ran for the kitchen again. Haruhi blinked and looked at her cellphone. Then, she began thinking, '_Oh, please, don't give me hell for what I did, Tamaki..._'

Tamaki charged full speed into the kitchen where everyone was busy cooking and asked, panting slightly, "A-are the-" He gasped for air once more. "Is the food ready?" The head chef came rushing to him and said, "We're assembling the strawberry shortcake, Tamaki-sama. Please, allow us a few more minutes." Not one to be rude, Tamaki nodded and went outside to pace up and down the corridor. His cellphone went off even before he started pacing up and down the corridor.

"And how did it go?" came Kyoya's smooth voice. He was utterly bored still sitting in his private study, yet surfing the internet this time.

"We'll be smoothing things over," Tamaki answered happily.

"Good," Kyoya said, rolling his eyes, happy the idiot was able to pull off a phone call without being sent to the ER for popping a blood vessel from being so nervous.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked sheepishly, "Um...thank you." Kyoya smiled and nodded. "You're welcome," he replied. "I'll talk to you later." Tamaki confirmed, and they hung up.

"Tamaki-sama," the head chef said, coming out of the kitchen. "The food is ready and packed." He handed Tamaki a heavy bag with the luscious food neatly arranged inside it. Tamaki gave him his thanks and started screaming for the limo. He was late; he meant it when he told Haruhi he would be there quickly. By then, the limo was at the driveway waiting for him. He opened the limo's passenger door himself and carefully placed the food on the far seat.

Then, he threw himself in so forcefully that his forehead made contact with the top edge of the car. Mind you, it was such a forceful blow that a huge bruise took form on his forehead. After he cried out in pain, Tamaki gritted his teeth and climbed in. When they were finally on the way to Haruhi's apartment complex, he started muttering to himself, "Excellent, even the limo is punishing me for making her wait _and _for making Haruhi upset."

Haruhi was tidying the already tidy living room when a knock at the door made her jump. She opened the door and beheld her boyfriend standing outside, holding a large bag of who-knows-what in one hand and a bouquet of red roses cradled in the other hand. "What did you use to knock?" she asked, laughing.

"Um...my elbow," Tamaki said, blushing and nervously chuckling as well. Haruhi smiled, and Tamaki was delighted at this. There _was _hope for him after all! "Well, come on in," Haruhi invited. She led him to the living room after closing and locking the door behind her. They sat next to each other at the low table.

"These are obviously for you," Tamaki said, softly. He handed her the bouquet, and he reached into the bag and took out the food to place it all on the table. Haruhi's mind started boggling at the number of luxurious food laid out in front of her. She thought it was a bit odd that he would try capturing her heart with food, but it really was thoughtful of him. Within seconds, it got uncomfortably quiet between the two of them.

'_We were both at fault_!' Haruhi panicked quietly to herself. '_Who goes first_?!'

Tamaki, on the other hand, was hysterical. '_AAAUGH! What do I do _now? _Of course! I should be the gentleman and apologize first_!'

As if Haruhi could read his mind, she thought, '_Oh no! He's going to be a gentleman, and he's going first! The idiot doesn't realize that it's both our fault_!'

Tamaki couldn't take it anymore because his inner-Tamaki was drowning.

"I'm sorry!" they both said, looking at each other.

"No, I should be apologizing, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Well, I did just now, but...Arrgh! I shouldn't have given you a hard time for trying to protect yourself. You're capable to an extent, I suppose, but otherwise, I should never have called you reckless as well..." He trailed off, still scrambling as to how he could tell her how he felt when she said he didn't need his help.

"Wait, I should be the one to take the blame," Haruhi pressed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did . You're right that I was being reckless. It's okay. But, what I really want to apologize for is..." She gulped down a lump forming in her throat. "...is how I said that I didn't need your help...that I could take care of myself and that I didn't need you. That took things too far. It was insensitive. I thought about it and it must have hurt you when you heard it coming from me. I..."

"I thought you didn't love me anymore," Tamaki said quietly, "when you said you didn't need me."

Haruhi's eyes grew wide. It had affected him _that _much so that he would think she didn't..._love_ him? Anymore? The 'L' word took her by surprise.

She knew she loved him. She loved him after she tore up at him and even after she stormed away. She loved him when they were screaming at each other. She loved him even now...even stronger. And, of course, it took one date - the first date - for them to tell each other, "I love you," but when Tamaki said that last line, it just told her how much nerve she had to say, "I don't need you." She hurt him badly, and her heart cracked.

She drew in a shuddering breath. "T-Tamaki..." she uttered softly. She was felt so guilty that tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I am _so _sorry. It never occurred to me that you would take it so far as to make you think I didn't love you because that's not true. I was so angry and annoyed, and I said those things. Tamaki, I _do_ love you. And...those days, those hours, minutes, seconds of not being around you or not talking to you had killed me. When you didn't go after me, I was hurt as well, Tamaki. The truth is, I love you _and _I need you."

And that was when Tamaki dived her her. Well, he didn't exactly dive. He lunged for her to kiss her fiercely. Haruhi hadn't experienced her first kiss yet, so when he kissed her, she gasped and allowed him to kiss her. His mouth was amazing, like warm, French chocolate massaging her lips, kissing them. When he kissed her, and she kissed back, Tamaki abandoned his gentleman etiquette and allowed his tongue to seek entrance into her mouth, which she granted, to tangle with her own tongue. All thoughts were incoherent and Tamaki was rejoicing inwardly at Haruhi's response to his kiss and the outcome of their conversation.

In the background, unbeknownst to our lovers, the song "Lovefool" by New Found Glory was playing.

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

_Fool, fool me_

_Go on and fool me_

Tamaki had dragged Haruhi into his lap and wrapped one arm around her while the other was shoved into her hair with that same hand also supporting her head. Haruhi had both her arms around Tamaki's neck, and she was doing her best to get them closer even if they were lip-locked already.

_Love me, love me_

_Pretend that you love me_

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

"Haruhi," Tamaki panted against Haruhi's feverish kisses, "I need you."

_So I cry, and I beg for you to_

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered. She was so impassioned she grabbed Tamaki's hair to pull him ever closer to him. This act of determination made Tamaki illicit a moan which thrilled Haruhi, causing her to nibble on Tamaki's lip.

_Leave me, leave me_

_Just say that you need me_

Tamaki moaned in response. Haruhi pulled back to pant for a bit, and her forehead resting on Tamaki's. His eyes, filled with heat and love, reflected exactly how Haruhi felt at the moment. He was panting and when Haruhi once more said, "I need you, Tamaki," Tamaki groaned and carried her to her room, kissing her half-way. Afterwards, Haruhi latched onto his neck and proceeded in giving him a love mark to illustrate to other females that he was hers, and she internally thrilled at the sound of his moans.

He slid the door open as best as he could, slid it back shut behind him, and plopped Haruhi on her bed. She reached for him, and he was more than happy to oblige so they could continue where they left off.

Their lips had locked once again after Tamaki had finished giving her a love bite a few inches below her ear. It was a tiny one, but he knew that it was noticeable. To hell with what Ranka was going to do with him; he wanted the world to know that she was his and no one, not even high-on-weed males were going anywhere near her. After he lifted his face from her neck, he rested his forehead on hers and stared into her chocolate eyes. Haruhi looked back into his blue ones, which had held something fiery and passionate within them. "Tamaki..." she murmured, touching his right cheek tenderly. His heart swelled, and he continued to ravish Haruhi's possibly bruised lips with a determination that made her temperature level shoot up and drew a needier, higher moan from her throat. Haruhi returned the kiss with the same intensity and in the middle of it, she murmured against his lips, "I love you..."

_I can't care about anything but you._

Thank you for reading this. Please review, and feel free to give any suggestions on how I can improve. I would greatly appreciate it, and a caramel apple shall appear right before your eyes.


End file.
